


Distrust

by wabbitseason



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan didn't hate Talia, but she'll never trust her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distrust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Written as a drabble request. Turned out a bit darker than planned. Blame Ivanova's pessimistic nature.

I don't hate Talia. I hate what she represents. I hate the memories she conjures up, standing there in her tailored suit and her black gloves. A Psi Corps telepath wore a similar suit when she came to my house years ago, only she wore grey, not green. That much I still remember.

 _The sleepers will help_ , I overheard the Psi Corp tell my mother soothingly, before she gave the injection. _You won't feel a thing_.

That was the problem. Mama didn't hear the whispers in her head anymore. She was so dead inside she ended her life rather than facing that emptiness anymore.

Talia didn't give those drugs to my mother. Rationally I know that. But she sits there with the Psi Corps badge gleaming on her suit and tapping the bar absently with those long gloves, a sterling example of everything my mother tried to avoid becoming. The Corps' policies shattered my family forever, but Talia still defends their actions to my face. The needs of many outweigh those rare exceptions or whatever party line they've feed her. She's sympathetic, but she'll never really understand.

The Corps never does.


End file.
